The Visionary
by Sola Haze
Summary: Skyress Delphi has always had a problem with visions, and when one in city square sends her unconsciously spouting about the Lothal Rebels, the empire thinks she has valuable intel, so they take her prisoner. But when they search her, they find a lightsaber. They have found a Jedi. (Kanan x OC story. Full description inside.)
1. Prologue

_**Skyress Delphi has always had a problem with visions, and when one in city square sends her unconsciously spouting about the Lothal Rebels, the empire thinks she has valuable intel, so they take her prisoner. But when they search her, they find a lightsaber.**_

 _ **They have found a Jedi.**_

 _ **After two months in imperial custody, she finally escapes. She flees to the prairies and sneaks onboard a corellion freighter, only to later be discovered by a Lasat.**_

 _ **The ship is inhabited by a crew of six, but one catches her eye. A former Jedi by the name of Kanan Jarrus who she falls hopelessly in love with.**_

 _ **But her visions have began to cause problems, and now she must learn to control them before they control her...**_

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you're all doing fine. I'm not. I have a nasty stomach flu. Like, waking up at 5:00 am and throwing up nasty. I had to sleep on the bathroom floor. Anyway, I wrote this way back when, and I'm just putting it out now. I wrote it around the same time as an oc x Sabine story I'll be putting out called "angel faced". Keep an eye out for that one. I just wrote this character I wanted to ship with kanan and came up with the visions idea when i made her last name "Delphi" (little greek mythology lesson there). Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **WARNING: Off screen torture, Kallus is a little OOC, that's about it.**

* * *

Skyress didn't remember that night, but she remembered the vision. Six courageous souls, rebellious souls, all right there on Lothal. But when she opened her eyes, she found her arm in the grip of an Imperial commander.

"You're coming with us." He said, beginning to pull her along.

But she wasn't going down without an explanation. She steeled herself, digging the heels of her boots into the ground. The commander stopped, looking at her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, expecting him to explain, but no explanation came.

She looked around at the people who stared at her, and she suddenly realized why. She had been talking, hadn't she? Talking about the rebels, and now the Empire thought she had valuable intel. Her question was answered when a bright blue stun beam slammed into her back.

* * *

The Imperials brought her to the Imperial detention facility and threw her into a cell on block AA 33. They sent in troops to search her before she came to.

They found almost nothing. A small pin shaped like a Phoenix, a few spare bolts... They were about to admit she was clean, but one found something hidden inside her shirt. A metal cylinder, simple, one button on the side. He pressed the button, and the cylinder sprang into a sword of pure silver energy. A lightsaber.

His associates looked at the saber in shock, then looked to the unconscious girl on the floor. One pressed a button on his right vambrace. "Agent Kallus, she's a Jedi."

They listened to the shocked silence for a few seconds before a reply came. "Bring her to me."

* * *

The troopers carried Skyress' inert body to where the Imperial agent was waiting on the detention level. They threw her in the cell just as she began to wake up. She looked up just as Agent Kallus entered.

"I am agent Kallus of the Imperial security bureau." He said.

She glared through her hair which hung on either side of her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" The sarcasm was heavy.

"Information." He said flatly.

"I don't know anything about the Rebels." She said, just as flat.

He knelt down in front of her, taking her chin in his gloved hand, forcing her to look straight at him, a smirk on his face. "You'll find yourself feeling more _cooperative_ after the droid is through." Then he released her and stood up, turning towards the door. "Jedi scum," he muttered under his breath.

Once he left, a round black droid bristling with odd devices floated through the door. Skyress' eyes filled with fear.

 _Dear god,_ she thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **So that was the prologue. It gets a lot better later on. I have around 3 chapters written up. It's gonna be great. Anyway, keep reading, and may the Force be with you, always...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here with chapter 1, as promised. Here we get to meet the Ghost crew. Also, don't ask how she escapes the prison. I honestly have no clue myself. Perhaps a vision? Anyway, here are your warnings.**

 **WARNING: PTSD, reference to torture, strong emotional angst**

* * *

Skyress' uniform white shoes pounded down the hallways of the Imperial detention facility. She had to escape! Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She had to escape! Her breathing was heavy, and her still-achy joints screamed at her to stop. She had to escape! Suddenly she heard heavy clanking footsteps that could only be made by stormtroopers. She had to hide!

She looked around in desperation, then saw it. A hatch that led to the garbage compactor. Without even thinking, she activated her lightsaber and slashed through the mesh, then dove right in. She slid down the metal chute, and landed in a heap of trash.

The smell was atrocious, filling her lungs with the putrid oder of all that was decomposing and rotting around her, but she ignored it for now. She trudged through and over piles upon piles of debris and slime, the disgusting liquid washing over her ankles. She slowly but surely made her way over to the access hatch on the wall and pulled out her saber. She had cursed at herself when she decided to go back for the laser sword, but now was grateful she had. She activated it and plunged the silver blade into the metal, carving a neat circle around the hatch.

She crawled through the hatch and out into the hallway beyond it. Now that she was out of security reach, escape was going to be easy.

* * *

And it was. Skyress made it out of the facility, but just as she stepped outside, she heard escape alarms blaring all around. She dashed off into the city, she had to get away before guards came.

She finally made it out of Capital and out to the prairies beyond. Her legs ached and she was exhausted, but she knew that if she stopped now, she would wake up in the detention cell again.

Then she saw it. A diamond shaped corellion freighter. The hatch was down, and no one was around. A half-baked plan formed in her head as she half ran, half stumbled towards the ship.

* * *

Once aboard, she hurried through the ship until she heard voices. She gasped and scanned her surroundings, only seeing a small closet. She pressed the button to open it and hurried inside before the door closed again.

She pressed her back against the wall behind her and sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands. This was not what she thought freedom would feel like. After a solid two months in Imperial captivity, she felt no happiness, no hope, nothing. Her mind was still foggy thanks to the Empire's _methods_. Now she couldn't even reach out with the Force. She had to rely on her deceptive eyes and ears.

Maybe her eyes and ears weren't quite as deceptive as she thought, because she heard footsteps enter the room she was just in. Her head snapped up, panic began to set in. She had completely forgotten about the ship crew. Her panic melted into despair. Fear was unnecessary, since she already knew her fate. These people would simply ransom her to the Empire, or just give her back altogether. There was no hope of help from these people. A few months ago, she would've believed they'd help, but after seeing the people in city square turn their backs on her as she was taken away, she knew no one in their right mind was ever going to help. This was what the galaxy had become.

"Blast it, where are those power cells?" A low voice growled.

Skyress pressed her back even harder against the wall. She looked up at the thin crack between the doors, the only light source in the closet. Then the light from the crack was cut off, and the door sharply slid open, causing her to flinch. She found herself looking up at a purple-skinned, muscle-bound monster. A Lasat.

The creature stared down at her for a few moments, taking her in with it's green eyes. "Karabast." He muttered under his breath. "Uh, Kanan?" It scratched the back of it's neck in confusion.

A male voice answered from outside the door. "Did you find those power cells?"

"Uh, no." The Lasat said, still staring down at her. "I found something... _else_."

A human male, a man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a goatee, entered the room, but froze when he saw her. "Woah." He said in surprise. "Who..." He grabbed a commlink from his belt. "Spectre 2, spectre 3, spectre 5, spectre 6, report to the Common room immediately."

Skyress wasn't sure why, but there was something different about this man. She just couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew it was strong.

The Lasat grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet, sending a fresh jolt of fear through her. A moment later, three people, and a droid ran into the room. A green Twi'lek woman, an old C1 model astromech, a teenage girl with short hair dyed an ombre aqua, and a teenage boy with chin length raven hair and two thin parallel scars across his cheek. They stared at her, and she suddenly felt self-conscious as well as angry. Hadn't they ever seen a woman before?!

The Twi'lek was the first to speak. "Who is she?"

The teenage girl was next. "I've never seen her before."

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I-I..." Skyress stuttered. Then she steeled herself, gaining a newfound confidence in her anger. "Why should I tell you people anything?" She asked, testing the fates. "What are you gonna do? Sic another droid on me?"

The Twi'lek's eyes lit in realization, then sympathy. "We're not gonna hurt you." She said.

Skyress almost let herself believe it, but quickly retained at least a shred of sanity. "Prove it!"

The Twi'lek hesitated, thinking, then grabbed her blaster out of a holster on her boot. This made Skyress flinch, but the Twi'lek did not shoot. Instead she took the battery out of blaster, deactivating it. The others were soon to follow, if a little hesitant.

"Now," The Twi'lek said. "Who are you?"

"Well, who are you?" Skyress asked.

"We asked you first." The boy interjected. "Twice."

She sighed in frustration, then pointed the number tag on her prisoner uniform. "Isn't it obvious?"

The Lasat narrowed his eyes at the tag. "Zero-two-one-five-six," He read. "What does that mean?"

The Twi'lek answered him. "An Imperial prisoner."

All was silent for a long, long moment.

"So she snuck on board and she came from the Imperials?" The girl asked, face lit by contempt. "Anyone else feel like we should be throwing her out an airlock rather than sympathizing?"

The Twi'lek sharply glared at the girl. "Sabine!"

"Hey!" She put up her hands in defence. "I've seen Imperial spies before. They sneak into places undercover. They use their appearances to draw sympathy and trust."

"Appearances?" Skyress' voice cracked. She looked down at herself. Her ankles and feet were still stained with slime from the trash compactor. Her uniform had been freshly changed, but she still remembered the last one. It had been tattered and sliced, like the flesh beneath it. But the new one was unscathed. Her hands went instinctively up to her face. The skin was cold, her cheeks were sunken, then she felt her hair. The once-neat bun had come down. Her hair was full of grease and dried blood.

She finally realized why everyone was staring at her. She looked up to see they were still doing so, as if unable to take their gaze away. She must look like a wild animal.

"I..." Her voice cracked again. Then she finally broke. She closed her eyes, feeling tears stream down her face. She heaved long, ragged sobs, finally breaking down, finally giving in. The Imperials had been working at her for months, slowly beating down her resolve and strength, trying to wring any information out of her. They had gotten nothing. But it had been this crew that finally broke her, in only two minutes. Two minutes compared to two months...

She felt her knees buckle. "Please!" She sobbed. "I'll tell you anything, just don't send me back!"

Before she fell, a strong arm caught her, steadying her. "Hey," It was the man. "We won't send you anywhere."

"You're safe with us." The Twi'lek's soothing tone came, comforting her.

She blinked back the blinding tears. The Twi'lek and the man's expressions softened. The Lasat and the boy were also sympathetic.

But the girl - Sabine - had her arms crossed, her face set in an unfeeling frown, eyes half closed, head tilted up slightly. It was clear she didn't trust Skyress. You didn't have to be a Jedi to know that.

* * *

 **Ooh, Sabine doesn't like her. Ok, hope you all loved this. I did. I'm still sick. Wish me betters ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2

**I love how this is going right now. Ezra is so cute in this chapter. Btw, wanted to mention, this takes place during season 2. First chapter with Skyress-Kanan bonding!**

 **WARNINGS: Graphic descriptions of wounds, references to torture,**

* * *

They sent her to a med-bay immediately. They had no medical droids, but the people did their best. The girl had refused to help, so it was only the man, boy, and the Lasat while the Twi'lek and the astromech piloted the ship away from Lothal. What a relief. She wanted to get as far from that small world as possible.

The boy and the Lasat stayed back while the man, Kanan, she thought the Lasat had said, remained by the cot she sat on. "We'll need you to remove your shirt." He said hesitantly. "Is... is that okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've been in worse situations."

Skyress reached up to her zipper, and zipped it down to her waist, allowing her new top to fall away from her shoulders.

The boy and the Lasat visibly held in a gasp. Kanan swallowed. Skyress knew why. Though she wore a tight fabric strip around her breasts, her entire arms and torso were exposed. She resisted the urge to look down at her own wounds, but they covered nearly every inch of her skin. Scabs, scars, burns, hives, bruises, dried blood, shredded skin, patches where the flesh was missing.

The boy doubled over, a hand on his stomach, the other over his mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up." He moaned.

"Karabast," The Lasat muttered stepping forth, his face set in a look of deep sadness. "What did they do to you?" He asked, earning him a sharp glare from Kanan.

Skyress grimaced, hugging her arms in around herself. "Droids are capable of a great many things."

"Um..." Kanan muttered as he examined her wounds. "I guess we could fix this with some bacta. Ezra," He turned around to look at the boy, who was currently knelt down in the corner of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know..." The boy - Ezra - said in between what sounded like gagging. "Just checking out the floor." He made another sound as the contents of his stomach once again tried to escape him.

Kanan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Zeb, can you get some bacta?"

The Lasat nodded, heading over to a cabinet. "Sure, chief."

Kanan went back to examining her torso. He could easily count her ribs beneath the tattered skin. "When did you last eat?"

"They fed me once a day, a couple of rations." She answered, inhaling sharply when Kanan attempted to touch her stomach.

Zeb returned with the bacta, a brush, and some patches. Kanan nodded a _thank you_ , taking the items. He carefully began brushing the bacta onto her torso. Skyress bit her lip, whimpering quietly, but knew it would help regenerate her lost skin.

Kanan frowned. "I'm sorry." He said quietly as she winced again.

Skyress shook her head, managing a weak smile. "I-It's fine." She said. "I've taken... a _lot worse_."

Kanan nodded, grimacing, as if he was trying to suppress a painful memory. "We'll find you some new clothes." He said. "Do you..." He glanced at her thin torso. "Do you know your size?"

Skyress, too, looked at her torso, swallowing some bile that rose in her throat. She hadn't been expecting it to be _that_ bad... "Umm... I was a medium." She explained. "But now, I'd suppose, an extra small?"

Kanan let out a bitter laugh. "You could fit into Sabine's clothes."

"She wouldn't like that." The Lasat - Zeb - smiled.

Skyress made a weak shot at a grin. "Yeah." She frowned, looking down at the bacta patches now covering her wounds. "The damage is not only external."

Kanan's brows furrowed. "What else is there?"

Skyress looked down. "I suspected some internal bleeding. Possibly some blood clotting. There was some damage from... many drugs, as well as electrocution-" At the word, the man flinched rather visibly. Skyress frowned. "What is it?"

The man shook his head dismissively. "No... nothing. It was nothing." She lightly brushed his fingertips over her side, studying the wrappings. His vision went down to her legs.

Skyress understood. She unzipped her prisoner's uniform down entirely, and began pulling it from her legs, just as Ezra began to rise from his crouched position in the corner.

This time, Ezra fell to the floor, and Skyress heard a distinctly wet sound as Ezra's stomach fully emptied itself onto the floor.

Zeb frowned, lifting up the moaning boy and throwing him over his shoulder. "C'mon, kid." He said, heading towards the door. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Kanan sighed. "Honestly would've thought Ezra had a stronger stomach," He muttered as he began working on her legs.

Skyress shook her head. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from a child." She said quietly. "No one should have to see wounds like these." She grimaced, turning her head away. "It makes them... imagine things..."

Kanan nodded, quickly bandaging the wounds, clearly not wanting to discuss any further. He zipped up her uniform, then held a hand to her, which she took. Carefully, she stood. But before they left, he walked to a cabinet and retrieved a cup, pouring something into it from a bottle in the same cabinet. He handed it to her.

Skyress stared down at the clear, sloshing liquid. "It's water." Kanan explained. She didn't need to be told twice. She drank the water, relishing the cool, soothing, relief. Of course, it was painful to swallow with her scabbed, aching throat, but she managed.

She finished, handing the cup back to Kanan, who took it with a nod. "Alright, now let's get you some clothes."

* * *

 **Next chapter is coming up soon, be ready!**


End file.
